


Votum

by terajk



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Votum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellaboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/gifts).



It's a silly wish, Madoka knows--almost as silly as the doodles of sparkly outfits in her notebook. It's a greedy one, too: she already has Sayaka and Mami, her sisters-in-arms. But even with them it'll be a lonely life fighting witches. This is _so hard._ How can she wish for something when all she really wants is the thing itself? To help people? To be a magical girl?

A real magical girl wouldn’t be so selfish.

It's a good thing she isn't a magical girl yet.

"I wish for a new friend," Madoka tells Kyuubey with all her heart.


End file.
